Highschool is full of romance and drama just ask Dean Ambrose
by jwnopsycho
Summary: Starting sophomore year with only a few friends Dean Ambrose has a lot ahead of him. Little doe sit have to do with school more it was to do with the two guys that he really has becoming a liking to. Will he choose the football star or the creepy mysterious one? High school is where you find yourself. And make some of the most important decisions of your life.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Ambrose slammed his hand down onto his morning alarm. He looked over at the time and groaned loudly 7:00am. He had 30 minutes to get dressed grab his keys and get to school on time. He grabbed a shirt off the floor and smelled it. Smelled fine to him, not exactly clean but it doesn't smell nasty either. He decided to wear that, grabbing his usual pair of straight fit jeans he walked down the stairs. His mother was passed out drunk on the couch as per usual. He sighed walking over to gently remove the bottle of wine in her hands. He knew she wasn't home last night when he came home around midnight. So when did she come home? She must have stumbled home sometime this morning. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and gently placed it over her. She may be a drunk but at least she still came home. He shook his head not wanting to think about that. Grabbing his keys he left for Bellomo high.

He was still running late. Five minutes till the bell rang and he was still at last ten minutes away. Oh well it wouldn't matter. It's not like his mom would care if he got detention. He might was well not go to first period today. Traffic was bad so he was going to be a lot later. So he turned down the road into a kwik e mart and bought a pack of cigarettes. Even though he was underage at 16 he looked old enough to pass for 18. He walked outside and sat in his car lighting up one smoke. He knew the things could kill him but he didn't care. He sat inside of his car enjoying his cigarette. Whenever he smoked one of these things it seemed like the whole world just dissapeared and it felt amazing to him.

After a few minutes he started up his car and headed to school. He had to park across the street because the parking lot was already locked up. Everything on the campus seemed nice and quiet. That was in tell Dean felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see one of the security guards Sheamus standing behind him.

"What are you doing? Don't you have class?" Sheamus smiles to Dean. He had been watching Dean since he came onto campus. He knew Dean didn't go to his class. "Well are you going to answer me Ambrose?"

Dean stared down Sheamus bastard said his name like he was a piece of trash. Dean smiled wickedly "I was just out for a smoke and didn't want to disturb my class."

Sheamus smirked and grabbed Dean upper arm dragging him to the front office. "Funny Ambrose very funny let's hear what Principal Helmsley has to say about your great idea to not disturb your class."

Dean let out a deep sigh knowing that having to spend time with asshole meant that he was going have to spend 2nd period staring at a map of all the colleges in america. Oh what fun it is to be him today.

Sheamus dragged Dean into the office pushing him into sitting right outside the security office so that Sheamus could keep an eye on him.

"Stay there Ambrose and don't think about moving I'm keeping an eye on you."

Dean rolled his eyes at that comment. "I'll be right here boss." Lowering his voice he mumbling " Fuck you. You rent a cop."

That's all he could really say. Even though he wanted to stand up bust through that door and punch Sheamus square in the jaw. That would get him in bigger trouble than he already was. Even though he didn't care about being caught coming onto campus late. He knew he'd only have to serve lunch detention. He knew it was gonna be awhile in tell the almighty principal Hemsley decided to stop sextin his bitch of a wife and open his door to the "delinquent" of the day.

So Dean let his eyes wonder around the office trying to find something that could take his mind off of wait of hell. That's when a door opened. Curious Dean looked over to see a tall guy pretty buff to standing in the doorway of the counselor Mcjamsey's office. Dean leaned forward a little to give him more of view of him. He could see a bit of a tattoo peeking out from under a tight t-shirt the guy had on. Dean tried to lean forward more to see the guys face but another bigger guy got in the way. Dean looked up to see it was Jacob Goodnight. The guy was at least 6'5" one of the biggest strongest guys on the football team. He looked at Dean and went into the counselor's office to talk with who Dean was guessing was a new guy. From what Dean could see they were pretty good friends. They did the handshake then quick bro hug maneuver. When the tattoo guy turned around to leave the office. Dean saw his strong jawline, his darker almost caramel skin tone. Matched by cold but caring grey eyes. He had such beautiful body it didn't help the shirt he was wearing showed off all his muscles with a tease showing off his biceps and one tattoo. Dean wasn't totally sure he was straight but he knew he had some peeked interesting in guys. Though when Dean saw the guy quickly lick his lips and give Dean a pretty obvious smirk. Dean definitely knew that he wasn't just into girls.

Their stares only lasted a few seconds before Barrett another security guard brought in about "delinquent" or as Dean knew the kid as Axel Grey. When Barrett rudely pushed Axel down to sit him in the seat next to Dean brought a death glare to Barrett from Jacob. Barrett chuckled lightly to himself and went into the security office to talk to Sheamus.

Dean watched as Jacob gently leaned down to kiss Axel. Though they were in completely different social groups. The defense liner and the delinquent got together. They've been together almost six months now. Dean decided to let them have their privacy as looked back up to the other guy. He must have been at least as tall as Dean with hair that flowed to the mid of his back. The guy didn't seem to have any problem with the odd couple quietly talking a few feet away. He must be really good friends with Jacob if he knew about Axel. Rarely did Dean witness the other giant talking to people that were not Axel. Dean's thoughts were interrupted by the other one clearing his throat trying to get Jacob's attention away from his smaller boyfriend.

"Jacob we have classes to get to."

His voice sounded like a deep rumble of thunder though oddly calmly to Dean. He didn't seem like a student. Between his looks and his voice he looked more like a teacher or substitute than an actual student. But his words must have gotten through to the taller one. Jacob gave a quick peck on the forehead to his smaller boyfriend then a gently nod to Dean. Dean watched as the two turned away from him and walked out of the office. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Who was that guy? How did Jacob know him? Maybe Axe knew. After all they were going to be there for awhile. That's what Dean thought in tell he saw the door to the evil lair of Principal Hemsley open up and he heard his name called through. Asif on queue Sheamus came out of the security office and grabbed Dean roughly dragging him into the dim lighted foul smelling office. Before Dean sat a well shaven, half handsome older male who worked out at the gym to keep his physical appearance up. And the most important part was that before Dean was the biggest asshole of the whole school. One that hated Dean the most and wanted him out.

'Hello Ambrose." The cocky smile that knew exactly why Dean was here, The belittling way he said his name like he was just a cockroach. All Dean could do was spit back full of piss and vinegar.

"Hello H."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Ambrose I have been informed that you were caught sneaking back onto campus."

Who did he think he was? Mr. Ambrose please. We both know that ain't what happened to sneak back onto campus you first must leave campus. Total utter bullshit. He wants me gone and I want to go. Dean thought as he grabbed out a chair pulling it far out and sitting in it bringing his feet up to rest on Hemsely's desk.

"Listen H I know ya like to try and big man on campus but lets get down to real business. You don't like me and I don't like you. Let's get down to business. We both know that you are going to give me some kind of detention. I won't go and then I'll see some poor sucker in saturday school. So whats the crime that I'm doing the time for?"

H calmly folded his hand knocking Dean's feet off his desk with a thump. Sneering his ugly mug at the oh so smiling Dean Ambrose. "You will go to detention for a whole week. Early morning detention. With Mr. Thomas, supervising you. If you decide not to show up I will have no other choice but to give you in school suspension for two whole weeks. Where you will stare either at your work or at the wall with Mr. Heyman supervising you."

Dean smiled slowly getting up and quickly flips off H. "Fuck you, you pompous pig."

Hemsley gently leans back in his chair. "You just earned yourself another week of early morning detentions . I expect you to be in your classes the rest of the day."

Dean walked out of his office giving H the bird high in the sky as he exited. As Hemsely yelled from his office "YOU JUST GOT YOURSELF FIVE SATURDAYS IN A ROW AMBROSE!"

Dean stuffed his hands inside his pockets leaving the office in a haste. He rushed back to his car grabbing his leftover pack of smokes and a lighter. Going back onto campus straight to the football fields to sit on the bleachers away from the school away from all the people. Just calming deep breaths of cancer sticks. He quickly sat down and lighted one. Taking deep breaths he closed his eyes enjoying the fast moving cars from the street the smell of the grass on the field. One thing he didn't enjoy was hearing the bleachers squeak under the weight of a new body.

"Fuck off who ever you are. If you haven't noticed I'm enjoying my smoke. I don't need any fucking company." He heard a low chuckle and a sweet creepy mysterious voice radiating next to him.

"Is that such a nice way to speak to me my young little one. You're all out here alone all with your own devils on your shoulder. Smoking the embodiment of death and destruction. You are a much pretty boy than that Deano."

Dean let out a long breath of smoke. "Fuck off Wyatt. I didn't ask for any of your philosophical bullshit." He open his eyes slightly to find the scruffy upperclassmen standing above him. Dean moved his eyes up and down looking at the terrible hawaiian shirt he had on pairing with his black jeans. "You look like a walking fucking disaster Wyatt. You know that fedora makes you look a douche bag."

Wyatt softly sat down next to Dean chuckling. "Oh don't worry little one. I am no disaster. You should clean your tongue of such nasty language. I am only one to help you my precious." He reached over and grasped the cigarette from Dean's mouth removing it out despite of Dean's death stare.

Dean backhanded him leaving a slight burn mark from Dean's light cigarette on his hand. The cigarette landed on the silver bench leaving a distinct burn mark. "Fuck off Bray I didn't ask you to come here. Don't you and harper have to go scan the bathrooms creeping everyone out. Or better yet why don't you help your baby brother hand out his bullshit campaign flyers."

The benches sifted under Wyatt's weight as he picked up Dean from the top of his shirt slamming him down on to the benches. Moving his face closer to the younger classmen Wyatt sneered in his face. "You don't say lies about my family princess, you stay quiet. Bo may be a little different but he is still my family. No one makes fun of my family. Do you understand."

Dean tried shoving Wyatt off him with no avail. He twisted his head to the side to avoid Bray's nasty breath closing his eyes taking deep breaths. "Just get off me Wyatt don't have to go lead dumb and dumber around. Or creep in the shadows of the hallway. I'm fucking sure you have better things to do than half molest me."

Wyatt leaned back pinning Dean to the bench leaning back down to kiss his forehead. Moving his head to Dean's side whispering along his neck. "Not this time my little one. I will always make you want me. Soon you shall hope I'm touching you constantly."

The benches squeaked under the weight of another body coming up on them. All Dean could see was Wyatt being pulled right off of him. He looked up to see the guy from earlier with the tattoo peeking out from under his shirt holding Bray off to the side with one arm. Wyatt squirmed before the guy let him fall on his ass to help Dean up. Dean rudely shoved the guys hand away.

"Thanks but no thanks new guy I was handling him. I didn't need your fucking help." He got up starting to hop down the benches. Right before he was yanked back by the back of his shirt. "Listen I said fuck off ok. I don't need your help." Dean turned back to stare at those grey eyes.

"I'm pretty fucking you weren't handling that. You were screaming and kicking with his bodyweight on top of you. If I didn't step in. Who knows what he was going to do." The tattoo man gently let go of Dean's shirt offering his own hand in consilience. "My name is Roman Reigns. I'm not new to the school I just got back from a transfer student project."

Dean stared at the hand then at the man named Roman Reigns. "My name is Dean fucking Ambrose and I still didn't need your help."

Authors note.

I want to thank you all for reading this story it means a lot to me. I want to keep this story alive it's my first fan fic. I would love if anyone hand any suggestions or ideas if you could comment them. Also school is starting soon I hope to get up five chapters by the start but if I'm slow I' sorry please keep reading and commenting. Thank you so very much.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman pushed Dean gently off the stairs "yea? You sure about that pretty boy?"

Dean tripped on the last step misstepping along the gravel under him. "Pretty boy! Listen you fucking hulk o man. I was handling it."

Roman moved closer to get into Dean's face smiling showing impressively white teeth "You were not handling it. Handling it means that you are not under the weight of a creep. And it means that you don't have to look like hopeless lost princess. Pretty boy."

Dean snarled putting his face closer to Romans touching his nose to his. "You wanna go fat ass?"

Roman shoved the younger man back making him going him stumble back a few feet. Growling between his teeth "I'm a fat ass. Dumbass."

Dean smiled moving closer to put his finger on Roman's chest "Chubby mic chub cheeks."

Roman moved extremely closer to Dean putting his hand tightly on Dean's ass whispering in his ear "your cheeks seem nice and chubby to. Pretty boy."

Extremely embarrassed Dean moved back shoving a laughing Roman away from him. Turning to go back to the benches to grab the rest of his smokes only to find the pack smashed and torn to the ground. Reaching down to pick up what looked like the last surviving cigarette Dean turned it around to find a note on it.

 _Dear my little one. I see as if we are to be interrupted by a beast of a man. Don't worry little one. Don't you worry one bit. I see you around. For I am always watching you from the shadow saving you from the poisons of this world. Like this devils, you smoke. I have saved you from them. You are much too pretty to be smelling of such disgrace. Roses are red, Violets are blue, Don't worry Dean I am coming to save you. Love- Your Savior._

Shivers ran up Dean spine. As he felt a heavy weight on his and shoulder, turning he saw Roman's chest pushed up against his back and his chin on his shoulder reading the note Bray left him. Clearing his throat Dean tried to get Roman's attention away from the note. "Yo Roman man you're kinda leaning into me. It's weird as fuck man."

Roman let out a deep sigh taking his weight off of Dean's back. Talking in a calm cool voice "That's creepy as fuck man. What's this dude's damage? Did you two use to date or something?"

Shaking Roman off of Dean crumpled up the note throwing it in between the benches. "No the guys just obsessive as hell. His whole fucking family is creepy than shit. His little brother is just as creepy but in a totally different sense. He has his own fucking cronies that are silent creepy like him. I'm not fucking sure they even go to class. They usually stalk around the bathrooms and library creeping everyone the fuck out. He goes around preaching about shit, devils, and somebody called sister Abigail."

Roman raised his eyebrows at him. "Is that really it? I mean how come he isn't obsessed with another person? Why you?"

Dean jumped down from the benches walking off. "Why are you so concerned about me? Don't you have better things to do than come around here wondering why, who, what, where? I mean I barely fucking know you. Why the fuck are you down here anyways? Nothing else better to do than to play superman? I'm not a little fucking kid. In fact I'm taller than you. So just fuck off ok!"

"AMBROSE!" The almighty Gym teacher/ football teacher Mr. Johnson yelled at Dean from the gym's entrance. "Get yourself and Mr. Reigns over here right now!"

Dean grumbled moving slower to the open gym door. He felt arms pick him up from behind. When he looked up he saw Roman smiling. Feeling the wind from Roman running to the gym door. He finally put Dean down gently. As Dean nudged him whispering "fucking show off."

"What was that Ambrose?" Coach Johnson stared down Dean. "We don't speak that way on my campus Buttercup Ambrose." He turned to Roman looking down onto the tattooed man. "And what are you doing Reigns with the white trash of the school. You are much better than that. You shouldn't let your senior year be let down by standing around with a jabroni."

Dean stepped closer to the couch getting directly in his face sneering "You don't know me. You don't get to say what I am. I know I don't have anything I know I don't have anywhere to go. I know what my momma does. But that does not mean you can come over here and just come at me. I don't care who you are. I am Dean Ambrose. The only person who knows me is me. You can say everything terrible fucking thing you can think of. But you do not know me." He brushed past the couch heading back for the open air. Ignoring Johnson's yelling to get him back in front of him right now. Dean headed straight to the cafeteria it was lunch and he didn't want to run into anyone else that would piss him off worse today.

As he entered the cafeteria he saw Axel, and Sami his two good friends sitting at a table off in the corner neither one having lunch because the public school system and the prison system have the same meal plan. Dean sat down across from them exhausted and craving a smoke."Either of you two got a smoke and lighter?"

Sami slide a lighter across the table to Dean "What happened to you this morning? Didn't see you in first, third, or fifth today. Plus when was the last time you were caught without a lighter and a pack of cigarettes."

"Hilarious. I don't see you interrogating Axe why he was in the office this morning. Why does he get a free pass but I have to be questioned?" Dean took the lighter off the table putting in his pocket not wanting to get it confiscated.

"He already told me earlier in third period. His boyfriend walked him all the way to the class. Jacob had a friend with him to show him around campus. He was pretty darn cute. With that tattoo peeking out from under that shirt." Sami motioned to the spot on his arm to coordinate with Roman's tattoo position.

Dean watched Sami's boyfriend Randy wrap his arms around his waist kissing him. Dean moved his head to the side of the two a bit watching people come in and out of the cafeteria. Mostly loners came in they liked it because of the silence and the fear from everyone. He let his eyes wonder around in tell very familiar bodies caught his eye. He had left Roman with coach Johnson to cool down. The younger classmen watched as the senior entered the cafeteria with his friend by his side heading straight for their little table in the back.

Jacob picked up Axel so he could sit his smaller boyfriend down his lap and Randy could sit next to Sami without anyone getting in the way. That left Roman with sitting right next to Dean. Awkwardly Roman sat down clearing his throat keeping a cool voice. "Hi.'

Authors Note

I wanna thank my wonderful boyfriend helping me out on proof reading and making sure all the characters stay in character. I also wanna thank everyone that has followed and faved the story. Or if you're just passing by and read it. Thank you so much all of you. Please comment what you like what you hate what you hope in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean looked at Roman quickly then looks at the rest of gang. "Anyone got smokes to spare? I need a few to hold me the rest of the day."

Randy grabbed into Axel's pocket throwing it across the table to Dean's lap. Axel noticed half and second later jumping on Randy to give them back. Jacob grabbed his boyfriend around his waist to stop him from tackling Randy down to the ground. He pulled Axel back into his lap making him turn his attention to him. Jacob slowly kissed Axel calmly saying "it's ok, You know it's just the oral fixation you like." He leaned to the side whispering in his boyfriend's ear just loud enough for everyone to here "I'll give you something to work your mouth around to try and break that nasty habit.

Everyone groaned around the table. Dean grabbed the pack putting it in his pocket as Simon the security guard went past them. They all smiled sweetly in his direction. He rolled his eyes going passed them. The cafeteria was pretty full today considering that it stunk like rotten fish. It looked than just the loner kids were in there today. Dean saw a lot of football players in there. Each one with their cheerleader girlfriend, even though half of them are gay. Dean looked to his side and saw Roman. His hair was down it was really long and wavy. For a guy he had such great hair. It was really long but it still looked amazing. He had some scruff along his jawline. More like a shadow than a beard. He was hot. Hair, face, tattoo, eyes. Every bit was hotter than the next. Dean was kinda embarrassed that Roman saved him earlier but no way would he ever admit to feeling that way. The lunch bell rang and everyone groaned knowing that they'd have to go back to classes. Dean saw Randy whispering something into Sami's ear making him blush and nod eagerly. Jacob carried Axel away to prevent him from skipping class. Dean stood up with Roman accidently bumping hands.

Roman smiled at Dean hoping he'd understand his feelings. "So what's your next class?"

Dean moved his hand slightly back. Blinking a few times to try and get the images of imagination Roman out of his head. "I'm not going to my next class. I think i'm done for the day."

Roman chuckled and smiled at Dean "So you're a bit of a bad boy? Smoking, cutting class, cursing, blowing off teachers, and starting off the day in the principal's office. Are you trouble Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes looking past Roman. He looked to see Seth Rollin with his two tone hair walking towards them. Seth moved his hand up Roman's back to get his attention. Roman tensed up immediately feeling another person's touch on his body. Seth kept his hand Roman walking around to the front of him.

Seth scanned Roman up and down smiling. "You're a big guy?" Seth shifted his eyes to Romans shoulder spotting his tattoo. "Ohh you must be a senior." He picked up Roman's shirt sleeve to see more of the tattoo. "It's beautiful."

Clearing his throat Dean got Seth's attention off Roman with a disgusted look. "Do you mind slut. Us big boys we're talking. If we need some ass we'll call you."

Seth glared at Dean grabbing Roman's crouch smirking. "Ooo look at that big package."

Roman tenses up feeling his manhood fondled. Pushing Seth away he stared at the shorter guy in disbelief. "What the fuck?"

Seth rolled his eyes at Dean. Moving closer to Roman trying to act innocent. "I'm Seth. Seth Rollins."

"More like Slutty Rollins." Dean smirked at his own sass.

Seth rolled his eyes "Don't you have a car to go steal? Or are you still on probation? I'm sure your whore of a mother is selling herself to anyone that's willing to buy." He moved his body more up against Roman.

Roman looked at the two in disbelief. Trying to move himself off of Seth's advances.

Dean smirked and pushed Seth a little. "I'd guess you'd know what my mom does knowing you work for the same pimp and all. Leave Ro alone he's not your next paying customer. I'm sure he'd hate to get a disease."

Seth turns around glaring at Dean "At least I can get people to sleep with me while you are just stuck jerking off to lame fantasy's."

Dean moved closer to Seth scowling down at him. Unsubtly moving his hand down to his crouch to correct himself in his jeans. Letting the back of his hand rub up against Seth. Dean could see the blush that came onto Seth's face. Leaning down Dean whispers in his ear "I don't imagine fantasies Seth. I live them. You're the only one who imagine impossible situations."

Roman cleared his throat having both of them turn their attention back at him. He stepped a bit back from Seth and moved to Dean's side. Looking across to Seth Roman looked him up and down. Two tone hair looks like he's trying to grow it out. All under a baseball cap which technically is against dress code. In Fact the more Roman looked he realized Seth was way out of Dress was wearing a tank top definitely showing his shoulders, his pants were leather tight showing every single inch on the kids body. He wasn't disgusting to look at, he was actually hot. Slim tight legs, decent definition in his arms, but his attitude seems to ruin it all. "Thanks, Seth right? I'm just gonna hang out with Dean for the time being."

Seth stared at Roman. Trying to keep his composure he smirked. "Fine just make sure when you're done hanging out with the white trash you'll come to the normal people. Who won't steal everything you have because their whore mother spent all their money on drugs." He moved closer to Roman whispering in his ear "But if it makes you happy I'll be a good little whore for you." With that Seth walked away to his friends that were leaving.

Dean grumbles "Little whore my ass. He's a bigger whore than my mom will ever be." He turned back to leave the cafeteria.

Roman had to snap out of it quickly to keep up with Dean "What was up with that guy? He was way out of dress code, does no one pay attention to dress code? How has he not had to change? Does he just go around groping fucking strangers then whisper fucking weird shit in other people's ears? While saying bullshit stuff about other people's moms."

Dean crossed the street with Roman half going crazy with questions about Rollins. He climbed into his four runner watching Roman get in the passenger's seat looking at Dean. Dean grabbed a cigarette from his borrowed pack lighting it up. "He's Hemsley's kid. He had from a different wife. Sadly he's not Mcbitches kid. Even though they treat him like a totally fucking princess. Everything he wants when he gets it. He claims he can pass his classes without anyone's help. Truth is if his mommy and daddys didn't make Mr. Thomas basically do all of Seth's work he would have failed out of school a long time ago. He sits in class with the skimpiest outfits, never gets dressed coded because of who mommy and daddy are. Not even the "coolest" teacher Cena could take the kid down a notch or two." Deans leaned back breathing in the smoke letting it out. "Big boy Sheamus is just a dick that does whatever the fuck is in his best interests. They're all just dicks here. Even the guys at lunch. Everyone's selfish every sticking last person. Fucking don't let anyone in. They'll stab you in the back. You can be a part of a pack and be a lone wolf." He breathed out a breath full of smoke mumbling "we're all selfish it doesn't matter were all fucking selfish."

Roman looked over to see Dean staring off into the distance. He gently moved the other face to look him directly in the eyes. "I'm not." Roman moved closer gently pressing his lips to Dean's for only a second.

 **Authors note**

 **Sorry it's so late. I apologize school has just started for me. I'll try to get more updates. Thanks for reading as always.**


	5. Chapter 5

Roman moved his head back a few centimeters whispering "On a second thought maybe you were right maybe we are all selfish pricks."

Dean stares at Roman for a few more moments before turning on his car. He cleared throat groggily saying "ok then." Dean stared out the window driving for a while. 'What the fuck just happened? Did Roman just kiss me? What the fuck? Who does this guy think he is? Just kissing me like that. When was that even a kiss? I mean it was just a half a second of lip action. He doesn't even know I'm not straight. Did that thing with Wyatt make him think that?' Looking out of the corner of his eye Dean saw Roman trying to inconspicuously look at him. 'So this is how it's going to be? Awkward silence.' "So what do you wanna do? Are you hungry?"

Roman stares at Dean in disbelief was he really just asking him if he was hungry after he just put his feelings out in the open like that. "Uh I guess so. I didn't eat lunch. Then I got sorta busy. I could go for a burger."

Dean nods staring at the road. Turning a couple of times he parks at a little burger shack off the main highway. "This place serves the best burgers in town." He quickly jumps out of his for runner going inside.

Roman shook his head following closely behind standing with Dean in what actually looked liked to be a busy line. He looked up to see giant old order boards that looked like they had 100 years worth of grime and grease. He looked around to see families enjoying their meal laughing little kids. He saw other kids from the high school there laughing to. He turned to see Dean smiling as he ordered.

"A number three with extra cheese fries." Dean smirked at the girl taking his order he always came here but for the life of him he never learned her name. He did know she had a major crush on him. She always gave him 50 cents off his order. Not a major discount but still it's cute.

Roman stared at Dean and the girl at the counter. She was twirling her hair and pushing her boobs more his way. Dean was actually flirting with her. It took every ounce of his being not to grope Dean's ass then and there. Dean wasn't his he couldn't be this jealous. He wasn't 100% sure that Dean wasn't not straight. Roman stood up at the counter placing his order. She was smiling and slightly pushing her boobs towards him. Roman flirted a little more with her. Just to see Dean's reaction.

Dean watched Roman he leaned down to see eye to eye with the girl to place his order. What the hell? Was he trying to make him jealous. In a part of him,he was jealous. He wanted to be in front of Roman getting his attention. Making him just watch Dean. Why did this girl get his attention? She wasn't anything special. Dean was who Roman liked. Who the hell does this girl think she is? Pushing her stupid big boobs towards Roman acting all cute towards him. Please.

Roman smirked as he looked over at Dean completely with an annoyed but far away look in his eyes. He paid for their meals. He sutbly grabbed at Dean's ass to get his attention.

Dean jumped back a little unexpected at Roman's touch. He was slightly happy he stopped talking to that girl and he was touching him. Dean sat down in a booth watching Roman slide into the opposite side watching him. Dean cleared his throat looking awkwardly at the table.

Roman broke the silence with a sigh. "we should talk about what happened earlier in the truck. I.."

Dean held up his hand stopping Roman mid sentence "I don't wanna talk about it, right now. It happened and now let's us just eat burgers."

Roman stared in disbelief at Dean. Did he seriously just say he didn't wanna talk about it? Is that good or is that bad? He cleared his throat trying to just shrug it off. "Yea sure whatever you want."

They both turned their head hearing girlish giggles coming from across the restaurant. The girl that took their orders was heading towards them. She was carrying their burgers, the grease was soaked into the paper underneath them. Roman looked over to Dean to see him subtly lick his lips. That made a special part of Roman just wanna tackle Dean and mark him as his. The giggling girl gracefully set their food down taking away their number. Dean scanned Romans food quickly. "Damn you trying to give yourself a heart attack by 20. Double meat with everything on it."

Roman stared Dean in the eyes. Dulifully starring Dean in the eyes. "Really Dean?" He quickly scanned the younger man's plates. As he pulled on chilli cheese fries onto his burger. "You're one to talk. I think you're gonna die before me."

Dean scoffed playfully kicking Roman in the shins taking a giant bite of his burger. Taking with his mouth full "Chutt upp Ro."

Roman smiled gently wiping away a streak of grease from the corner of Dean's mouth with his knuckles. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full. I'm surprised you can even fit that thing in your mouth."

Dean smiled chewing his burger enjoying Roman's touch but not really wanting to show it.

The bell on the door rang sounding someone else had come in. Roman looked behind Dean to see the majority of the security guards coming in. Roman gently nudges Dean's leg to get his attention moving his eyes in the direction to Dean look behind him. "Dean are you actually allowed off of campus for lunch?"

Dean looked sideways of Roman hoping Sheamus wasn't there. Swallowing his food. "nope."

Roman stared at Dean in shock for the second time in the day. As he felt a big hand clamp onto his shoulder he moved his head looking to see the least douche security guard James staring at them.

James cleared his throat looking more at Dean than Roman. "Ambrose what are you doing off campus?"

Dean stared unexpectedly at the security guards eyes. "I was hungry." He wasn't one to try and smooth talk his way out of stuff. Most of the time he didn't give to fucks to what happened. He knew he was going to have to go to extra detention.

James sighed lowering his head a bit. "Come on Ambrose let's go back to Campus. Did Mr. Reigns driver her himself."

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Roman interrupted him before he could say anything "No he drove me. My car's at school."

James nods moving his hand away from Roman's shoulder moving his hand to usher Dean out of the booth. "Let's go gentlemen."

Roman sighed moving reluctantly out of the booth. He looked at Dean waiting for him to get up to.

Dean stared at the security guard. He stuffed a huge bite of his burger into his mouth. Getting up walking past James and the other half dozen security guards that had surrounded them. They all enclosed Dean. It looked like a major arrest was happening for a high profile criminal instead of a teenage kid cutting class. Dean slid into his Ford Runner waiting for Roman. All the other security guards got into their cars two in front of his truck and one in back.

Roman got into the passenger's seat. He let out a long sigh. Leaning back in his seat. Watching Dean stare off into the road. He cleared his throat hoping he'd get the sophomore's attention. That didn't seem to work so well. Instead Roman opted to just stare out the window.

Dean slowed down to park in the school parking lot. The security guards came out in full force to surround his vehicle. He sighed knowing to kill the engine. He looked to Roman, he probably thought what everyone else thought about him. And their fucking date was going so well. It wasn't a date or not exactly a date. Could what they had been considered a date? Anyways it didn't really matter now. Probably Ro was just gonna go run off with the sluttiest puppy in school. Dean reached for the door handle but before he could open his door he felt a hand grabbing back his body.

Roman quickly grabbed Dean before he opened his door. He pulled out a sharpie he had with him. He scribbled legibly on Dean's right arm his address. Looking up to Dean. "look I know you probably are gonna get detention or some shit. But after that ends just come by my place. I had alot of fun just hanging out today. Ended a bit differently than I thought but I don't hate it."

Dean stared at Roman. He really liked him. It wasn't a game or someone just trying to fuck with Dean Roman general liked him. He spent all day with him. He just gave him his address. He didn't bitch or complain about how Dean skipped school and tricked him. He wasn't like Axe or Sami how they would be in trouble with him to. Instead he was looking at someone who really and honestly enjoyed his company. Dean managed a small smiles at Roman. Maybe that would encourage him more. Or it could really creep him out. He dropped the smile he looked one last time at Roman managing the best monotone voice he could. "Uhh thanks Ro, I'll try to stop bye."

Roman smiled and patted his arm signaling he could take it back. They could see all of security waiting for them outside. Roman heard a sigh from Dean. "Ready to behave?"

Dean smiled hearing Roman deep rumble of a voice. "Not in a million years. I am to displease." with that Dean opened his door waiting for Roman to get out fully and close his door locking the car. Dean waved Roman goodbye as Sheamus and Barett sorounded him. They tried to grab his arms. "Don't touch me. I'm going I'm going. I know where the office is." Dean swadded the douche guards away.

Sheamus let out a giggle of sorts. Speaking like he knew the whole universes answers. "oh we ain't going to the office little fella. We're going straight to detention. Mr. Hemsley has seen enough of your arse today. Don't worry all your little delquiant friends will be there with you." He shoved Dean forward to signal start moving.

Mr. Thomas looked up from reading his book seeing Dean Ambrose enter to TOC room. He smiled "Ah I was wondering when I'd be seeing you for your daily dose of detention." Thomas leaned back in his chair to see Sheamus walk in gaurding the door. He pointed to a chair not surounded by anyone else. The back of the chair had Ambrose scratched into the back of it. "Go take your seat Ambrose." Thomas wrote a paper handing it to Shemaus. "You can go back to stalking the halls down Sheamus. He's my problem now." Sheamus turned back leaving the cafetria.

Dean put his feet up on the window seal slouching down in his chair looking at Axel fully asleep in his chair. All the had to do was sit in their set and stare at the white wall. After hours of regular student ending up there. Sami, Dean, and Axel being the most regulars. They ended up with having their own unofficial seats. Plus the spots on the wall are different colors. Axel had managed to carve and paint the his spot so many different colors. Sami chipped off the paint to write cuss words on the wall. Dean opted for just kicking or writing on the wall. Dean looked to see Thomas go back to his book. As long as you kept quite detention was pretty easy. When he turned back to the wall. Minutes can seem like hours, hours can seem like days, at least Dean had the ability to look out the window a little. Even though he got to stare at a side of the building side. He turned his head back to the door hearing someone else coming. He looked like one of those guys that acts tough but is really is a wuss.

It was Barrett that dragged the new guy in. The jackass security gaurd saw Axel sleeping in his chair. He grabbed the back on the chair and leaned it back so it fell. Having Axel fall on his back making the kid wake up. He quickly stood up and grabbed Barrett uniform. Even though at Axel's 5'7" and Barrett stood at a good 6'7" statue. The little guy could through his sense of balance a little. Barrett grabbed Axe's wrist slamming him chest first against the wall. Axe tried squirming his body out from under the bigger man. Barrett just pushed more of his big stature into the smaller frame. Dean stood up and walked over to punch Barrett on his smug face. No one touches his friends. Before he made it halfway to the security gaurd Dean felt a big hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see the old principle who is now the new superintendent. Mark Calaway, 6'10". He picked Axe up outside of a convenience store all the way in new orleans, Louisiana. He'd brought him all the way back to Houston Texas. Mark calmly walked over to Barrett. Placing his big hand on the security gaurds shoulder. Watching the horrified face of Barrett frozen in a very bad situation. "Don't you think you should go back to work. I believe that Mr. Grey has learned his lesson." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Axel movking him. He sighed giving more of a death glare to Barrett. "Why don't ya let him go?"

Barrett's face looked like some body told him he was about to die. Mark finally grabbed the guy off of Axel. The kid smirked walking back. Mark sighed and gave a quick menacing glance to him. He slung his arm around Barrett whispering in his ear. "I catch you touching anyone like that again especially my boy. You'd wish I would just kill you." He ended with a smile pushing the gaurd out of the room.

When Mark turned his attention back it was a death glare with a sigh. He motioned Axel to follow him. Dean pushed his friend towards the superintendent waving him off.

Dean went back to his seat staring out the window. For all he could know it could have been hours in tell finally he hears the booming voice of Thomas telling them to get out.

Dean immediatly got up and left to his car again. He looked at the adress Roman had given him. It was about a 20 minutes drive away by what he could understand. He started his engine and on his journey. He turned down the wrong streets it was more like a 40 minute drive. He hoped Roman wouldn't mind it being so late for a normal person. But he originally said any time. It's his fault if he got offended by it. It wouldn't be Dean's fault. He should know detention runs late. He even tried to tell him. Who would invite him to his house anyways? Why did he? Was there a reason? He just meet the guy today. He's probably playing a joke on Dean. He's a tall good looking athletic guy. He probably's straight to. This was all to make Dean look like a fool. He could feel it.

When Dean pulled up to the curb he saw a truck he was guessing was Roman's and a fancy town car it looked like. Probably like Roman's dads. He looked up and down at the house. A tri teer, with a green lawn. In this neighborhood. Yea Roman's family looked pretty well off.

Dean sucked up his courage and walked up to the door. There was this big window it looked like you could see every aspect of the house through it. Not very secure, but it was a really nice neighborhood. He could see a little bit of the kitchen it looked really big, he could deffiantly see the living room. It looked like the classic rich family picture, a fire place, flatscreen tv, a nice couch, all with good coloring. When he turned his attention he saw down the hall. Dean saw Roman without a shirt on. Had he just gotten out of the shower? He should hurry up amd ring the door bell. Just as Dean reached for the door bell. He saw a piece of long brown and golden locks smiling spinning Roman around and kissing him fully on the lips. Dean stared it was Seth, Seth the sluttiest person in the world. He was right this was to make him look like a fool. He should have known better than to think someone like Roman could ever even be considering being friends with someone like Dean. Stupid stupid Dean. Why did he trust someone? Stupid.

Immediatly turning sround going back to his car not waiting a second to drive away. Somewhere, where he knew what to do. Somewhere, he could be alone and feel out his problems away. Deep, deep, inside himself. A biker bar about seven blocks away from their tiny cando apartment. His mom use to work there when he was younger. Everything there smelled, tasted, and seemed like crap. He had nicknamed it crap bar. But it was the only place in existantance it seemed that didn't check ids. His home away from home. The place he knew would help with whatever he was feeling right now. He was so stupid how could he think that a guy like that, could ever be into or even friends with someone like him. How the hell could he be so stupid? He should know better, he of all people should have known better. Dean kept driving staring off in the dark letting his auto piloit take control. Take him somewhere he knows better.

Dean slammed down another shot stumbling into the beat up crusted old bathroom of the old junk bar he was in. Jumping up onto the counter he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his inside pocket. Skillfully putting one in his mouth and lighting it up even though he was mostly drunk. He leaned back enjoying the burning feeling it gave to his lungs. Smoking always made him feel something just like drinking the burning in his throat in his lungs. It was beautiful to him. Minutes passed by the ashes fell from his cigarette. Dean could see a shadow came in front of him through his eyelids.

"Hello my little one." Bray moved quietly and quickly to stand in between Dean's legs. "I see you have been drinking the devil juice, smoking the devils ashes. You seem to upset my little one. You wanna tell me all your sins and lies? It's ok. Tell your savior your burdens my little monster. Tell me them all."

Dean let out another puff of smoke as he opened his eyes seeing Bray Wyatt so close to him. He took another breath of the sweet crappy sent of the bathroom. Holding the cigarette in between his teeth to talk in half slurs. "Fuck off. I don't need it. Not now. You're not my savior no one is. I am always and forever on my own. So fuck off. Ok?"

Bray looked down upon him cupping his cheek with his hand "oh no. You're crying inside Dean. Don't you hear yourself. So lost in the dark of the devils vices. Let me bring you back to the light. For in the darkness I am the light."

Dean sloppily tried to slap away Bray's hand from his cheek. Not even trying Bray grabbed his wrist putting it behind him. Dean looked into the eyes of the man before him. The junior that roamed the halls lurking in the darkness. The booze making his mind dizzy with all the thought about Roman, and now about Bray. He wasn't terribly ugly. His face just took forever to get use to.

Bray caressed his face looking at the smoke held in Dean's mouth. He moved his hand from his cheek taking the cigarette from his mouth. Dean moved the try and grab it back. Bray pulled it from his mouth before he could react. "Shh it's ok. No more smoking all this madness little one. You shouldn't fill your lungs with this poisonous air. You're much too precious to be smelling like this. Like a dirty little whore. No my little one. My precious one. The only devil that should be inside of you is one near you." Bray leaned behind Dean putting out the cigarette. On the cold dirty counter. He brought back his attention to Dean's lips. Tracing them with his forefinger. "You know smoking isn't an only a nicotine addiction, but it's an oral fixation." Bray gently pushed one finger passed Dean's, lips letting Dean suckle on his forefinger. Bray smiled watching Dean taking a liking to his finger. Doing exactly what he wanted. "That's it my little one. Just like that, you need something else in your mouth." Bray pushed his lips up against Dean's neck sucking hard feeling Dean open his mouth feeling Wyatt's lips. "Keep sucking little one. I wanna give you something to work your little mouth around."

Dean leaned back trapped on the counter right in front of Bray Wyatt. He liked feeling this way. He knew he shouldn't be doing this with Bray Wyatt in the middle of a sketchy bar. Usually if Dean wanted this type of attention he would just go and pick up a chick and another chick. Girls we're easy, and if Dean really wanted a could get him, though they usually we're scrawny and insecure. Dean could get ass or pussy, some nights even both. Never in a million year would he drop to his knees and suck another man's dick because he wanted to. The way Wyatt made him feel though. Powerless, hopeless, but so willing and eager. He was so creepy but he wanted Dean to be better. No one ever wanted him to be better, everyone just wanted him out of their way. Dean looked Wyatt up and down from half closed eyes. He wanted him, feeling another's touch that wasn't a punch or a grope from one of his mother drunk high pimp boyfriends. It felt good to be wanted to be more. Dean opened his mouth to say something but Wyatt made sure he couldn't talk.

Bray looked into the eyes of the fully intoxicated Dean. He smiled knowing lust filled them. He leaned down swiftly capturing Dean's mouth with his. Tugging on his lower lip wanting Dean to feel him. He pushed himself onto Dean. Dean was already hard, completely straining against his jeans. Wyatt creating all the friction with his hips wasn't helping it made Dean feel so good. He could feel how hard Dean was through his jeans. It made him want more. He wanted to touch Dean so much more. He wanted him all to himself. He swiftly slipped his hand into behind the younger males back groping his ass. He leaned in closer to whisper into Dean's ear. "You're gonna begg me my sweet little one. I'm going to make you all mine. That nasty beast who betrayed you won't be able to hurt you again. Not if your in the arms of your savor. Think little one how good I am willing to treat you."

Dean let out a soft moan fully enjoying the older mans advances. Bray was creepy to him always telling him he would be begged to be touched by him. Always preaching about one shit thing or another. Maybe what Bray has been spouting wasn't crap. Dean looked helpless in the advances of Bray. He picked up his eyes to look him in the face. Shit, Wyatt was staring directly at his eyes. Making his dick harder and harder. The humiliation coressing through Dean's veins. It just made him harder making him want this morr. How else could he succum to this? Being gropped and touched in one of the direst bathroom in the city.

Bray gently traced Dean's lips. Seeing the little wheel working in his head. "Shhh it's ok little one. It's ok. Let yourself come to peace. I am your savor let me lead you to salavation. From all the dirty sins you've managed to collect. Smoking the devil's breath, drinking his cursed wine. Let me save you. My little one, my precious one. Let yourself be lead to the light." He reached behind and grabbed Dean by his ass lifting him off the counter. Guiding him to his feet only to push him down on his knees.

Dean could feel Bray's hands all around him. Groping moving him, he couldn't stop if he wanted to. Something about the words coming out of Bray's mouth were comforting. There was an air around him. It was more intoxicating than the hard liquior Dean had drank earlier. It just made him want more. He leaned in closer wanting more.

Bray smiled slowly stroking Dean's hair grabbing a fist full of hair tugging hard. "Settle down little one. You will get me soon enough. Settle down." He wanted Dean so much. The perfected body, kneeling before him leaning into his crouch. He couldn't let it happen here, not in this dirty bar bathroom. It smelled like meaningless sex and smokes. Bray had alrady decided that when he took Dean, he'd beg plead for his touch. Whine when he stopped touching him, begging him to do what Bray wanted to his beautiful body. Bray pulled Dean up by his hair holding him in front of his face. The kiss he gave wasn't full of kindness, it was full of want and power. Barely moving his face "Shhh, little one. Not yet it's not time yet. Your not ready, I will wait in tell you are ready." Bray gently carassed Dean's face looking loving ino his eyes. "Don't worry little one. I'll always be here for you. Look into the shadows feel the darkness into your heart, for I shall always be watching over you." Bray took long strokes of Dean's hair into his hand letting go of it. "Don't be scared my precious one I will never let you go." With his finaly words Bray yanked Deans head back as the lights went out. When the lights came back on Bray was gone.

Authors Notes

 **Sorry I've been away. Thank you all to you that have been following me and favoriting the story. I hope this long chapter makes up for me being gone. Love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Rape and violence**

Dean stared down at the floor, slumped over. He wasn't good for anything. Not even bray wanted him. Not even motherfucking creepy ass Bray Wyatt wanted him. He slammed his fist down on the floor. Again and again, faster and faster. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He didn't stop he continued to smash his hand directly into the floor.

Dean continued in tell he was pulled away by the bartender Ben. He smelled Dean's breath, taking away his keys. Telling him either to sober up or walk home. Dean shoved him away telling him he could go shove it as he stole his keys back. He wouldn't drive drunk, not this way. He wasn't stupid even though everyone thought he was. Instead he started walking, he choose a way and kept walking. Not knowing where he was going Dean stumbled onto a familiar street he stared ahead. He shouldn't have headed this way. He regretted his choice instantly, he could see all the way at the end right on the corner. Her hair was flowing in the wind, her short skirt hide nothing for the imagination. With her breast being exposed nearly completely. He wanted to run, instead he just stared watching her go up to cars talking smiling. He'd seen that smile so many times, he inherited that smile. He'd made so many people fall in love with that smile. She used it to get their attention and eventually their money. She smiled and prances on her high golden heels letting the guy see her bouncing boobs as she got in the car. Dean turned around immediately regretting everything. He's so stupid choosing the wrong guy, the wrong street. He decided to just walk home. He couldn't drive not in his state. He could fuck up his own life but he couldn't fuck up someone who never did anything to him. He managed to get into his door. Laying on his bed with his clothes still on he stared up at the ceiling in tell he managed to fall asleep.

Dean's dreams were always messed up or not there. He liked the not there one's. They always were better compared to the messed up ones. This one was no exception to the messed up ones. Bray smiles ontop of him Dean was completely naked underneath him. Bray had pants on, but the zipper was open. He could feel him inside. It felt different, Dean never had been in this position before. He was always on top, always in control. Bray caressed Dean's throat wrapping his hand around it. Making tears come from Dean's eyes. They tasted salty, and wet. He didn't want this. Not him, anyone but him. He was to rough. Dean tried to scream nothing came out. It would all be drowned out by Bray's crazed laugh. He was enjoying seeing Dean in pain. There was no pleasure in it. In tell Dean felt the weight disappear from atop of him. Replaced with the soft but deep voice of someone kind. Their long black hair flowed around his face. It felt so soft and silky. Big hands gently lifted him into his lap. Cooing and rubbing Dean's back. Drying the tears on his beautiful caramel skin. Dean knew who it was, no one else had a gorgeous tattoo on their chest and upper bicept. No one except when he looked up he saw him, Roman.

He hears his alarm, rolling over grumpily slamming his hand onto it. It was way too early to get up. He couldn't even get to school on time if he wanted to. Dean couldn't even see the point of going. Roman was going to be there, with Seth probably making puppy dog love faces or more likely Seth trying to have sex with Roman in the middle of stuff. Bed was easier, comfier, than school. His car wasn't even with him, he was gonna have to walk to go get it. Instead he decided to close his eyes and go back to bed.

It wasn't in tell Dean heard his phone ring hours later he rolled over grabbing his phone answering it groggily. "What?"

"Where the fuck were you?"

The voice was completely unique to one man. One great handsome man. Roman his deep voice could be heard completely well through the phone. Dean really didn't want to deal with him. What did he want? Didn't he already but Dean through enough?

"Dean? Dean?! Where were you?"

"None of your business."

"What the hell man? You said you'd be over last night. You never show then you ditch me at school. What's going on?"

Dean groaned loudly sitting up in bed "no of your business's don't you have slutty Slethie to go kiss and be lovely dovey with."

"Dean what the fuck are you talking about? Tell me where you are."

Roman sounded confused and angerier on the other end. Maybe it was all a big mistake. Maybe something else had happened. Dean wanted to believe in maybe, but truth was Roman was probably lying to him. Seth was probably right next to him laughing and smiling and their sick little joke on him. "Just go make out with Seth some more. You two obviously like each other. Otherwise I wouldn't have seen you with him last night. He kissed you. In plain view." Dean could feel himself becoming more and more upset he wouldn't cry over the phone. Not to Roman he wouldn't show that weakness to someone who betrayed him. Instead he decided to hang up, and avoid showing weakness.

Dean curled up in his bed. He could feel tears coming to his eyes. The pain almost felt like in his dream. Except this time Roman wouldn't come and save him. His heart felt broken into two. He wanted Roman, but Roman would never want him. Eventually Dean started to cry deep into his pillows. Still loud enough for his sounds to fill the room.

The door opened and he could smell the smoke from his mothers cigarettes. She was always smoking except when she was working. He would like to blame her for his smoking habiat but it wouldn't be her fault.

"Grow up, you're being a baby."

He stopped. Her voice had been there all around him. He didn't need yer right now. "Don't you have dicks to go get fucked by and suck on em like lollipops." He could feel the cigarette being flung on his covers burning through the blankets and onto his skin making him wince.

She laughed lighting up another cigarette "what are you gonna do? Cry like a baby again. I should have shook you when you were little. I never needed this shit on me. I have clients over, they're good paying. They don't like hearing little boys cry. Except."

He knew what she was thinking. He throw off the blankets and stared at her. "Fuck you. You can be a whore all you want. But don't you drag me into it to."

Their arguing attracted the attention from his mother's "clients" two big older men stood behind his mom in his doorway staring at him. They looked old enough to be his father, with his chance one of them might actually be his dad. One of them crouched down to whisper into his mothers ears making her smile.

"Oh deanie. Be a dear and help mommie service her friends. They said they were interested in both of us. Be and dear and help this older gentleman relieve some stress." She walked out slamming the door behind her. Leaving one of the men in Dean's room the other followed her in order to barricade the door. Making sure to trap Dean and the older man.

Dean stared at the man with full of hate. "Don't you dare touch me you geezer. I'll bite off one of your fingers and your dick."

His chuckle was deep, not anymore deeper than Roman. Roman had bigger muscles and a hotter body but the older man was bigger in heighth and probably weight.

"Now now. I already paid for you. Be a good boi and maybe I'll let you kiss my dick."

The older man cane close to Dean making him crouch in the corner. Like a cornered animal

He was ready to attacked out of fear. The older man was quicker though he grabbed Dean by his hair dragging him to kneel on the ground. Grabbing Dean's arms the man ripped a t-shirt tying his wrists together tightly. Dean squirmed not wanting any of this to happen. It wasn't in tell the older man grabbed Dean by the throat and pinned him onto the bed growling into the air

"i like boys with fight in em. Makes it so much sweeter when I ripp you open with my beast of a cock. I love it when you scream with tears around your eyes. Makes you look so pretty."

Dean tried to squirm more but was firmly held n place in order for his pants to be ripped down to his thighs. He waited crying into the sheets for the pain he never wanted to happen. In steD he heard something loud banging around. His body was trembling with fear. In tell a hand gently carressed his ass. With care to calm him down.

"Shh it's ok. He's gone. I'm here now."

Dean knew that voice when he looked up he saw.

Authors note

Thanks again to all of you who continue to read. Hopefully I'll have less homework which means more time for the fanfic. I love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Bray. He stood towering over Dean's body smiling with his somewhat grown beard and fedora. He was enjoying looking at Dean in this fragile state. The state he thrived in. Crouching Bray leaned in closely to Dean leaned close into Dean.

"See it's ok now. Little one. I made the big bad man sleep. He won't be waking up for awhile. Good thing I've been watching you. Making sure you don't get into any trouble. You're too precious little one. No else is going to get you except me. You are mine. Your body is mine. Your soul is mine. Everything you are is mine. You belong to me and no one else. Especially that big criminal of a man. He broke your heart once. He played you he held you close. Kisses you then threw you to the curb."

Bray's smiled continued to lean in, in tell Dean could feel his teeth next to his ear. Dean knew Bray was whispering but to Dean it made his skin crawl. Like a sonic boom going off in his ear. He could hear Bray clearly.

"Tell me little one. Do you wish it was Roman that saved you? The big man who breaks scum like you hearts."

Dean stared up at him from the corner of his eye. Whispering "I don't know."

Bray grined getting on the bed straddling Dean grabbing his chin jerking Dean's eyes to him. "Now, Deano stop being so indecisive. Let me show you. Come with me little one to a much better life." He gently petted Dean's side of the face with the back of his hand. "Far away from your whore mommy." That created a quick jerk from Dean, quickly and strongly fixed by Bray's hand reaching towards his throat. "No more monsters. Just you and me, my little one and his savoir. I will never tell you a lie, nor never put you in any body harm."

Dean looked up to Bray "get off me Bray, your fucking creepy, and I'm tired of your shit."

Bray sat there putting his full weight onto Dean. "Sush little one. Don't make me mad. I won't be very nice to you if you are." His hand snaked up to Dean's hair slighly gripping it.

Dean angeled his head up a bit to relax the tension on his skull. "I mean it Bray fuck off. I'm not into your crummy ass shit."

Bray jerked his hand up making Dean let out a small groan. He couldn't help but smile at his achievment. "Now little one, I would hate to break you so early one in the game." Bray leaned in his head close touching his nose with Dean's. "You're not one of my litle lambs that came wondering to me. You're my little precious one, the one that no one else cares for. You're own mother just wanted to use you as a piece of meat, that makes money."

Dean jerked up hearing the comment about his mother. She may not be the most caring, the sweetest, or actually pays the bills. Bray didn't have that right. With fury burning in his eyes he stared at Bray like a mad bull planning the death of the matador before him. Bray stayed still as a statue unwavered by the fire in his eyes. Instead he simply smiled a crooked one, like he had something secret planned. Bray kissed Dean's head roughly, pushing him down he lept to his feet. The lights went out, when Dean's eyes asjusted, bray was nowhere to be seen.

Dean slowly sat up, he looked around expecting Bray to jump out of any corner. It took him about five minutes to come to the realization that Bray wasn't going to come in and kidnap him. So with that realization he went down stairs, he saw his mom gently sleeping on the couch. He looked around trying to find out if there was anyone else in the house. He searched his mom's room and the hallways. No one, nothing, he could relax a little bit more. Dean laid a blanket on top and of his mom, grabbing his jacket he headed back to the bar the night before.

It was cold, Dean cursed himself for getting to drunk to drive. It was to cold to walk 7 miles to the bar. He had his hands in the pocket of his jacket. Looking down, in tell he heard a car horn making him look up seeing Roman in his old chevy truck. Dean rolled his eyes not wanting to see the betrayer right now, instead he crossed the road ignoring him.

Roman stared opened eye at Dean. He decided to drive up next to him.

"Dean!"

Dean could hear Roman next to him, instead of turning around he kept walking.

Roma honked his horn.

"Dean what's wrong? What's up man?"

Dean mumbled under his breath "nothin, not like you care."

Roman quickly found a curb to park next to. Slamming his door he started joking towards Dean. Reaching out he grabbed Dean's arm. "Seriously what's up with you. I haven't seen you around. You never came by the other night, so you know we could talk about things."

Dean snatches his arm back from Roman's grasp. "Don't touch me."

Roman quietly put his hands up surrendering "look i'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Dean slumped his shoulders and head forward not wanting to get into a fight. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Didn't he get the freakin message? Or was he just continuing to mess with him? Turning around Dean sized up to look Roman in the eyes speaking clearly full of pain and anger. "Listen, I saw what's been goin on with you and Slut puppy seth. I don't need this shit on me. I don't need assholes like you pretending to be interested in me, when you're not. It's my life not some sick twisted to mess with!"

Roman stepped back staring at Dean. "Nothing happened between me and Seth. Seth came over and through himself on me. I didn't wanna kiss him." He gently reaches for Dean's hand "I don't wanna mess with you. Honestly."

Dean shook off Roman's hand. "Listen you and Bray can just fuck off. I'm done."

Roman moved in a bit closer to Dean. "Den listen this isn't a joke. Me and Bray aren't in cahoots. Bray is just a creep." He gently looked over the now shaking Dean. "Did he do something to you."

Dean gently pulled out a cigarette lighting "no."

Roman quickly grabbed the cigarettes throwing it to the ground "don't lie." He turned around to get back in his truck, whispering "and you shouldn't smoke, you're too pretty for that smell."

Dean stared off at Roman watching him drive away.

author's notes

Sorry for such a late late late update. I'm trying to get better.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean finally got to the bar. He looked around for his car he couldn't find it. Sighing annoyed he went inside. It was empty, of course it was empty it was 3 aclock in the afternoon. He looked around the dusty place, finally spotting the bartender. Making eye contact Dean walked over to him.

"I'm here for my car."

The bartender scuffed at Dean "Some guy claiming to be your boyfriend came and picked it up." He grabbed for a class to continue cleaning.

Dean let out an aggervated noise. It could have been Bray. Luring him into a trap, just to mess with him again. Or Roman could have done it. Asshole dick, wanted to make sure Dean wouldn't drive home drunk. How could Roman know though? Bray knew the bar that Dean liked to drink at. He was here last night after all. He needed his car. He didn't want either of those guys to see him. But, Roman did say that Seth pressed himself on Roman. Roman doesn't seem like that bad of a guy. Talk, dark, not bad to look at, or even a bad personality. What if Roman's lying? What if this is part of the bigger plan?

The bartenders grunt snapped Dean out of his thoughts.

"What did the guy look like?"

The bartender raised an eyebrow "well, see my memory isn't that good since working in this dive bar. You know that."

Dean sighed, he only had twenty bucks on him. Twenty bucks will have to do. He gave over the money to the bartender. "Now you have to tell me, what did he look like."

"Well, he was big. He was nice to, i had a few whores in here when he came in. Including your momma. They swoon over him. He politely declined they, saying he was your boyfriend. Man your mom was shocked. Then Gido came and got em."

Dean tapped his fingers on his collar bone starting to get angry. "What did he look like Henry?"

The Bartender put down the glas picking up another one "Tall, I don't know. Darker colored skin. But not black. He was a deep carmel. With black hair. Looked like he had a tattoo."

Dean sat down at the stool before he could finish his sentence. "Just give me something."

Henry stared down at him "and with what money are you going to pay with?"

Dean, groaned "come on. Just add it to my bill. You know I'm good for it."

The bartender mixes a shot quickly for him "your goin have to pay for that bill soon kid. Other wise I'll have to tell Gido. I'd hate for you to have to pay like that."

Dean quickly took the shot ignoring the bartender. "Give me another."

Henry poured the shot "Dean come on. You know the rules."

He took the next shot ignoring henry again. "Another."

Henry obliged him again. Leaving the bottle this time. Letting Dean to his own devices. Hours passed and the bottle was gone. Dean got up maneuvering through the body of people to the bathroom. He swayed to the music hopping up onto the counter pulling out another cigarette. Smiling he fumbled with the lighter, taking a few minutes. Dean finally lit the cigarette. Silently smoking he enjoyed himself. The world was so much better when he was drunk.

Dean sat on top of the counter smiling drunkenly as the door to the bathroom opened. He immediately slammed the door back yelling. "HEEY THOSS BATTHRRROM IS OCCUPODO!" He heard foot shuffled away, he went back to smoking. A few minutes later the door swung open again. Dean flung his cigarette at the menacing doorway being. "Fuk off."

Roman growled down at Dean. He quickly picked him up throwing him over his shoulder fireman style. He took him out of the bar, and threw him into the back of his truck.

Dean squirmed and fought Roman. Leaving little nail lines on his back. "Fffukkk offf."

Roman held Dean's arms down. "You're drunk Dean."

"You're a jerk." Dean smiled spitting into Roman's face.

Roman sighed, he picked up Dean taking him into the cabin. He put Dean first into the passenger's seat. Then once he climbed in, Roman pulled Dean into his lap.

Dean sat drunk out in Roman's lap. Feeling the nice warm safe vibe coming from the older man. He felt so cozy. Dean leaned his head onto Romab's chest seattling down. Why was he so mad again? Why didn't he want Roman to touch him? Roman was to much nice, so much cleaner, and so much prettier than Bray. Bray was rougher. He wouldn't hold Dean in his lap like this. He wouldn't do it this nicely. Bray would hold him there and whispers cruel true things into his ear. Dean begain to breathe heavily. Bray was rough. He would hold Dean down no matter what Dean actually wanted. Bray wanted Dean for himself. He killed a man. Didn't he? Didn't Bray kill a man for Dean? Roman wouldn't do that, would he? Dean starts hyper ventilating holding tightly onto Romab's shirt. Bray was right, Dean was a slut, a little whore just like his mom. Roman wanted to hurt him. Roman was the bad guy. Bray was mean though. Between sobs Dean rang out "IT's

NOT TRUE. It's NOT. I'm NOT A WHORE. I'm NOT!"

Roman clasped his arms around Dean holding him tightly to his chest. Whispering deeply and softly into the younger man's ear. "I know you not Dean. Please, try to calm down. I think you're having a panic attack. I can feel your hearr racing."

Dena felt Roman's chest moving, vibrating. It felt good against him. He felt Roman's arms tight around him. Giving him a safe hold. Dean leaned further into Roman. He could breathe, breath was so much easier against Roman. He was nice. Dean pressed his head to Roman's torso further. Mumbling incoherent words.

Roman, held Dean in his arm. Gently singing a soft lullaby his mother use to sing for him.

author's note

Sorry it's been awhile. I hope you all like this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

When Dean woke up, he could feel Roman's deep breaths against his chest. He looked up the see a sleeping Roman, strand of his hair fell in front of his face. Dean tried to move them behind his ears, but scared that he'd wake Roman up. Instea he laid down his back on his chest listening to his heart beat.

Ba, boom.

Ba, boom.

Ba, boom.

Dean slowly closed his eyes relaxing to the rhythm of the heart beat. It felt like hours had past. When Dean felt a hand on the back of his head. Almost petting him. He didn't open his eyes, but his ears made out a little lullaby being sung to him again. He knew it was Roman, cautiously Dean opened his eyes, to see a slightly bedhead Roman looking down to him.

"Morning."

Dean slowly sat up yawning rubbing his eyes.

He looked around to see that they were still in Romans truck.

"I didn't want you to freak out, if you woke up somewhere unknown. So I just figured one night in the truck wouldn't hurt us."

Dean turned his attention back to the speaking man. Looking over his own body. He found displacement of clothes, and him straddling Roman's thigh. Like a little kid. When Dean looked back at Roman, he saw drool all the way down Roman's shirt. It was just a grey tee. Put with Dean's spit. One nipple was poking out, the other was crushed against his weight.

Roman support the younger man's small of back. He gently brushed the hair out of the man's eyes.

"What's wrong? You haven't been at school. You were shit headed last night, and when I talked to the bartender he said you were worst the night before."

Dean moved slightly to sit up moving away from Roman's chest.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Roman gently grabbed Dean's arm

"Please don't move away from me. I won't press the subject. I just want to make sure your ok."

Dean yanked his arm from Roman opening the door not looking at the football hunk. He mumbled

"thanks for givin a shit."

He hopped out and started to walk away.

Roman sighed aggravatingly how could he show Dean he really really cared. He started up the truck following Dean as he walked.

Dean heard the rumbling of Roman's truck behind him. Why couldn't he just take a hint? Dean started to walk faster turning into an alleyway. He glanced over his shoulder not seeing Roman's truck for a second. Before turning around and feeling a strong hand on his shoulder. Dean looked back to see Lavon staring at him with a smirk spreading throughout his cheeks. Every danm time it seems now he just keeps turning the wrong corner into the wrong alley just to end up somewhere he shouldn't. He took a gulp not wanting to show his fear of Lavon.

"What are you doing here Deanie? Your momma doesn't work on this corner any more. I figured you would have stopped coming around this place."

Dean saw the look in Levon's eyes, he wanted something; he always wanted something. Dean gritted his teeth knowing his fear would only empower Levon. He wouldn't let this asshole, who he knew wouldn't do shit to him, he wouldn't do shit to a no body kid like Dean. That's what Dean kept telling himself with every breath. "Listen Levon." Another heavy breath he didn't wanna be here. Why had Roman brought him into this corner? Why couldn't he just have taken the hint, why did Roman have to be so fucking Roman? With his eyes, his smile. Dean felt a small not harsh but hard enough slap to get his attention.

Levon was just as tall as Dean but a lot more muscular, which tattoos around his neck and up his arms. He gripped Dean's chin a little to keep their eyes in contact. "What are you trying to say to be you little bitch?" A quick smirk quickly came and dissipated from his face. "I bet you're looking for work, just like your momma. Going into the family business. I bet your a nice good whore at school, I know your momma was."

Dean jerked his head free of Levon's calloused hand. Looking his straight in the eyes not even pretending not to be scared. This guy couldn't hurt shit he was just a corner bully. "Go screw yourself. Your better yet I bet that crazy Jack just a little bit away would do anything for a little crack money. gums feel amazing on your shaft, don't have to worry about teeth marks." Dean doubled over as Levon's shoved his fist into dean's stomach.

Levon leaned down close to Dean 's ear speaking in a low whisper. "You don't say that shit to me." He shoved Dean to the side repeatedly kicking him in his ribs, spitting on him, shoving little dime bags of dope in Dean's jean pockets. "I expect everything by tomorrow afternoon. If I don't I'll come see your mom and ask for your service, you'll pay back 10x the value with what you're moms offering for you." Levon kicked Dean in the head for good measure before taking a piss right next to Dean's head. "Better get up before the puddle reaches you."

The smell of fresh urine gave Dean a kickstart to get his mind working, he go himself up, brushed himself off and started walking towards home. He walked faster or tried his ribs hurt more and more with each new step. He knew that if Jack saw him, he would know somehow he would know he would know about the dope in his pocket and then attack him. Dean knew he couldn't take another beating tonight he needed to get to somewhere safe. His house was a mile or so down the way but the bar the bar was so much closer.

 _Sorry again I've been gone along time. I finished my school year up.I am also apologizing for this chapter if there is any weird pselling I am posting this as 2:30am my time. I am sorry for posting this so late. I look forward to writing sooner and oftener while I have no life. Thank you again._


	10. Chapter 10

Dean walked down the road, pushing his arms back against his ribs trying to make them stop hurting. He tried to walk as calmly as possible to the bar. But, with every step we could hear the crinkling of the plastic baggy filled with dope crush up against his chest. He wasn't nervous, he just felt violated and that little baggy was taunting him; telling him how powerless he really was. He couldn't even fight back against Levon, or that man from earlier. Instead Bray had to save him. Dean scoffed at that sentence Bray had to save him. Bray Wyatt had to save him, he had to come swooping in, was he really Dean's superman?

"No, no, no." Dean said out loud to himself. As he pulled back the doors to the bar. But, before he could even step foot into it he felt a hand grab his bicep pulling him back into the street. When Dean turned around he saw Roman looking worried at him.

"Dean where did you go?" Roman tried to bring Dean closer to him. The younger man wouldn't budge.

Dean stared at him, how did Roman know he'd be here? How did he know he would go straight to the bar? Was he really that predictable? Dean made a slight noise feeling pressure around his ribs.

Roman backed off immediately hearing such a small vulnerable noise from the sophomores mouth. "Dean are you hurt?"

Dean knocked Roman's hands off of him. "No. It was just a stupid noise because you surprised me." He turned back to walk into the bar. He felt the tattooed man's hand back on his bicep. "Ro please."

Roman took a step further gently turning Dean around. "If you're not hurt then why are you going to the bar? You shouldn't be drinking Dean, it's going to ruin you life."

Dean slapped Ro's hands away "You don't know me." He stared up into the seniors eyes with defiance.

The older man tried to gently grab Dean's hands. "I know I don't Dean. But I wanna get to know you. You're not letting me in. Your just drinking and crying and yelling. I wanna help you. I wanna make sure your ok."

Dean like Roman's rough calloused hands gently holding his. It felt oddly nice like he knew that if the world ended Ro would be there for him. Obviously he must feel something for Dean. He did after all tell complete stranger that they were boyfriends. Dean softened a bit looking more in the grey eyes of the senior. "Please Ro. Please not now."

"If not now then when Dean. When do you wanna talk about it?"

Dean quickly pulled his hands away looking slightly away and then back into Roman's eyes. He heard the coldness in Roman's voice. He felt the blade that is the tip of his tongue. Dean saw the worry and impatience written all over Roman's face. It was different, different than anything he's ever witness for him before. He'd seen actors portray the tragic fact that roman had put on before him, but never for someone like him.

"Never." Dean tried not to cry as he said the words. "I don't wanna talk about it." He started to walk right past roman before he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Dean, please, please, please listen to me." Roman gently whispered into the younger man ear. "Are you upset with Seth?"

Dean tensed under Roman's arms. "No." He spat back.

Roman gently pulled Dean closer to him whispering in his ear "seth showed up at my door, he said he needed help. He said he just needed some papers. His dad had asked him to come by, because he thought i'd be more comfortable with a fellow student showing up at my house instead of my principle. I was being nice and giving Seth some soda when he said he was thirsty. Which he ended up getting all over my shirt so I had to take it off. I didn't know he was going to do that, but as soon as i could get my wits about me i shoved him off and watched you drive away."

Dean tried to listen to Roman's story but he couldn't take it. He couldn't take the paranoia that Roman was lying to him. He pushed Roman away feeling the pain in his ribs, he quickly straight into the seniors eyes. "Just leave. I don't need your fucking charity. I'm not a fucking charity case, go fucking screw Seth or anyone else you want I don't give two shits what you do. Go fucking screw someone else over. You fucking fag!"

Roman shoved Dean to the ground with pure anger "Fuck you!" The older man got up going back to his truck slamming the door with pure anger.

Dean slowly got back to his feet he wasn't going to cry he pushed himself through the door to the bar; sitting down at the bar.

"HEENRY!" Dean screamed throughout the establishment, people could already think he was drunk.

The gigantic bartender came out of the back,he sighed seeing it was Dean again. "What do you want Moxley?"

Dean sneered "I told you to stop calling me that stupid nickname. Give me something to drink please."

Henry picked up a glass cleaning it "Nope."

Dean smiled "Bottle of whiskey pleease."

Henry put down the glass "I said No."

Dean stared at the large man in front of him. "Why not? You've never once denied me a drink."

Henry scratched his chin "That's because you weren't continuously coming to the bar every night, now and days there isn't a day I don't see you in here. I see less of your momma than of you. Besides you haven't paid me anything towards your open tab here. I lose money when I see your face. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Dean stared at him, his nostrils flaring as he got up and pushed the bottle over "fuck you henry."

The drink dripped down the side of the bar pooling on the ground. Dean stared at him before turning around slamming the door behind him mumbling to himself "fuck you. Just go fuck yourself." Dean started to walk before he turned to a crinkle in his pocket.

"God damn it." He padded himself down looking for a cigarette, anything he needed to calm down, he needed something to take the edge off. His fingers finally found a small bump in his left jean pocket. Pulling out a distorted cigarette gently putting it to his lips.

"Fuck!" Dean reached into his pockets to find some kind of light, fire, anything to get the smoke going. He was tempted to go back inside the bar but decided to turn around. Dean started to walk, holding the cigarette between his teeth and lips. He could feel the bag pressing up against his chest again each step seemed like it made the crinkles louder, a sonic mood going off. Dean directed his gauze towards the ground he didn't want to bring and suspicious onto him. He didn't need his non adventuring stare to get him padded down by a few dick cops you patrol the area. Keep your head down, keep walking it doesn't matter where you're going, you need to keep walking, you need to keep going, don't look back.

"Dean." A voice called in a whisper tone

Dean kept walking, he didn't want it this time. He put his hood up. The voices were right he need to just keep going look down keep going. He needs to just…

'Bump'

Dean stopped not by choice but by a 6'8" erick Rowan. He looked up to see the chilling face of Wyatts slaky. Before he could shove him away Dean felt the cigarettes being removed from his lips, he looked to the side of him.

"Wyatt."

"Shhhh my darling." Wyatt gently took the cigarette in his mouth lighting it, letting the smoke drift into Dean's face. "Shhhh" Wyatt cupped Dean's face. "Don't worry. I'm here. I saw what that man did to you." Wyatt's eyes roamed over Dean's body. Gently pressing his hand to Dean's cracked rib

Dean gritted his teeth gasping feeling even the slightest pressure like a million knives in his torso. "Wyatt stop."

Bray leaned in letting a puff of smoke into Dean's face. He applied more pressure watching the look on Dean's face. "No. This is what you get my precious. You must be disciplined. Bad boys get punished, I told you not to leave. You left, you wanted him after what he did to you, then you got hurt. You allowed yourself to get hurt, this is your punishment." Bray increased the pressure more. "Do I need to break one of your bones my darling?" Bray stared down the younger man. "I don't want to hurt you." Bray caressed Dean's face with the back of his hand applying more pressure to his rib cage seeing Dean's face try not to cry out in pure agony.

Suddenly Bray stopped he didn't let his hand drift from Dean's body, instead Dean found that the hand that was caressing him in his jacket.

"Please Bray leave." Dean pleaded

Bray gently grabbed the bag slowly bringing it out into the daylight staring into Dean's eyes. He brought up the bag to his face. "Sister abigail told me. She told me you would be needed a lot of cleansing. You're with the devil my darling let me be your savior." Bray took the light cigarette from his mouth stabbing it into Dean's neck, quickly applying pressure back on his ribs.

Dean screamed the pain coursing into every nerve in his body. He could feel his ribs slowly breaking, the smell of cigarettes and burnt flesh surrounded them. Dean's legs tried to give out, Bray wouldn't let Dean fall.

Bray lifted the cigarette up throwing it away. Looking at Dean's neck making sure to hold his chin tightly. "Look what you made your savior do. Look what the devil's gifts do to you. They hurt you, now in a place where everyone can see." Bray smiled crazilled into Dean's face.

Dean tried not to look into the madman's eyes. The pain from everything wanted him to close his eyes but every time he would slightly close his eyes for more than a second bray would slam him. He wanted to see the pain he had caused. Dean didn't know what to do, he didn't wanna be with Bray he didn't wanna be at home, he didn't wanna be in an alley working. He just wanted to be left alone he always just wanted to be left alone. Nobody would leave him alone.

 _author's note_

 _Sorry I took forever to update this story. I have no excuse other than I just didn't wanna write over the summer, but the bad news is. I just started school back up so that means I'm probably not gonna update for forever again. I do wanna say thank you to all who are reading this and a special thanks to the people who favorite/follow/leave a review. I love everyone of you who took time to read this story and I just want to thank you again. I wanna get this finished up next summer. Finger crossed._

 _-from your lazy author_


End file.
